customamericangirlsfandomcom-20200214-history
My Third Trip to the AGP LA!
My Third Trip to the AGP LA! My Third Trip to the AGP LA was SO much fun! I bought my second doll, Emily. I love her so much! As usual, I looked around the entire store. (just making sure I saw everything) The AGP is a very fun place to go at anytime! Gallery IMG_0688.JPG|Sky in the car on the way to the AGP IMG_0689.JPG|Addy IMG_0690.JPG|Addy and her lovely bed IMG_0691.JPG|Addy and Ida Bean IMG_0692.JPG|Josefina and her lovely bed IMG_0693.JPG|A better picture of Josefina's bed IMG_0694.JPG|Emily and Molly IMG_0695.JPG|Molly and Emily (again) IMG_0696.JPG|Julie and Ivy IMG_0697.JPG|Julie and Ivy (again) IMG_0698.JPG|Julie's bed (smaller than I thought) IMG_0699.JPG|Julie's locker IMG_0700.JPG|Julie's bike IMG_0701.JPG|Kit and her things IMG_0702.JPG|Ruthie IMG_0703.JPG|Kit and Ruthie IMG_0704.JPG|Kit(s) IMG_0705.JPG|Kit, Ruthie, and Kit IMG_0706.JPG|Molly and her bed IMG_0707.JPG|Emily in her robe IMG_0708.JPG|MAG's and their instruments IMG_0709.JPG|This is my one of my favorites IMG_0710.JPG|AG hangers IMG_0711.JPG|Julie and Ivy (lovely) IMG_0712.JPG|Julie and Ivy (amazing) IMG_0713.JPG|Julie and Ivy (again) IMG_0714.JPG|Ivy IMG_0715.JPG|Rebecca in her costume IMG_0716.JPG|One of Rebecca's furniture IMG_0717.JPG|I love this! IMG_0718.JPG|A better picture of Rebecca's settee IMG_0719.JPG|Rebecca's bed IMG_0720.JPG|Another pic of Rebecca's bed IMG_0721.JPG|Sky in front of the MAG case IMG_0722.JPG|Sky looking in the MAG case. (if you can see the other Sky is in the case) IMG_0724.JPG|Sky with the cute bitty twins!! IMG_0725.JPG|THEY'RE SO CUTE!!!! IMG_0726.JPG|Sky with one of the bitty twins IMG_0727.JPG|The other bitty twins IMG_0728.JPG|Some AG's in display cases IMG_0729.JPG|Love this! IMG_0730.JPG|This is so cute! IMG_0731.JPG|Kanani IMG_0732.JPG|Kanani again IMG_0733.JPG|This one is my FAVORITE! IMG_0734.JPG|Addy looks so cute in this! (whoops theres a lady back there) IMG_0735.JPG|Josefina is so cute in this, too! IMG_0736.JPG|Molly and paperdolls IMG_0737.JPG|Kit and paperdolls IMG_0739.JPG|Rebecca and paperdolls IMG_0740.JPG|Cute IMG_0741.JPG|Nice huh? IMG_0742.JPG|I LOVE THIS! IMG_0743.JPG|Cute? Nah, cuter than cute. IMG_0744.JPG|bookstore IMG_0745.JPG|I like this! IMG_0746.JPG|MAG tennis outfit IMG_0747.JPG|love this IMG_0749.JPG|Skating outfit IMG_0750.JPG|Cool right? IMG_0751.JPG|This one is so cute! IMG_0752.JPG|I love horses, too! IMG_0753.JPG|This is another favorite of mine. IMG_0754.JPG|AG set this one up real well!!! IMG_0755.JPG|cute IMG_0756.JPG|The birthday girl!!! IMG_0757.JPG|Cake for everyone! IMG_0758.JPG|cute IMG_0759.JPG|MAG collection IMG_0760.JPG|MAG collection (other case) IMG_0761.JPG|This one is cool!! IMG_0762.JPG|random pic sorry IMG_0763.JPG|another random pic sorry again IMG_0764.JPG|I love this dress for the dolls IMG_0765.JPG|This is SO cool!!! IMG_0766.JPG|I like this IMG_0767.JPG|I love these pjs IMG_0768.JPG|The doll looks cute like this IMG_0769.JPG|Cute again IMG_0770.JPG|I love this dress IMG_0771.JPG|Campus Casual Outfit IMG_0772.JPG|Awesome picture IMG_0773.JPG|Another awesome picture IMG_0774.JPG|Nice right? IMG_0775.JPG|love this IMG_0776.JPG|This is cool IMG_0777.JPG|I really want this outfit! IMG_0778.JPG|cute IMG_0779.JPG|love this IMG_0780.JPG|Nice, right? IMG_0781.JPG|This one is REALLY cool!! IMG_0782.JPG|Look, this AG also has an AG! IMG_0784.JPG IMG_0785.JPG|This is so cute! IMG_0786.JPG|This is way too cute! IMG_0787.JPG|The mini display shelf IMG_0788.JPG|Molly mini IMG_0789.JPG|The mini display shelf again IMG_0791.JPG|The screen IMG_0792.JPG|The screen again IMG_0799.JPG|This is SO cool IMG_0800.JPG|This is cool IMG_0801.JPG|This is so awesome! IMG_0802.JPG|Love it! IMG_0803.JPG|This is cool,too! IMG_0804.JPG|This is cute! IMG_0805.JPG|but this is even cuter!!! IMG_0806.JPG IMG_0807.JPG IMG_0808.JPG|nice IMG_0809.JPG|This is a good question! IMG_0810.JPG|I LOVE THIS ONE!!!! IMG_0811.JPG IMG_0812.JPG|Kit and Ruthie IMG_0813.JPG|Kit and Ruthie again! IMG_0814.JPG|Ruthie's play outfit! IMG_0815.JPG|Kit IMG_0816.JPG IMG_0817.JPG IMG_0818.JPG|cute lamp IMG_0819.JPG IMG_0820.JPG|Kit's stove is SO cool! IMG_0821.JPG|Molly IMG_0822.JPG IMG_0823.JPG|Rebecca IMG_0825.JPG|Cool picture IMG_0826.JPG|Molly IMG_0827.JPG|Kaya's tepee IMG_0828.JPG|Molly and Emily IMG_0829.JPG|Addy again with Ida Bean IMG_0830.JPG|ADDY!!!! IMG_0831.JPG|Addy again IMG_0832.JPG|Addy....again IMG_0833.JPG|The mini section IMG_0834.JPG|This is cute! IMG_0835.JPG|This is cool an AG carseat! IMG_0836.JPG|The entrance to the AG cafe IMG_0837.JPG|The cafe waiting room IMG_0838.JPG|Going inside the cafe IMG_0839.JPG|Now I just LOVE this!!! It's INSIDE the cafe. (theres other rooms in the cafe too) IMG_0840.JPG IMG_0841.JPG|Souvenir shop IMG_0842.JPG|I wanna get these! IMG_0843.JPG|Souvenir AG water....$2..... IMG_0844.JPG|AG water IMG_0845.JPG|AG carseat IMG_0846.JPG|This doll looks so cute in this dress! IMG_0847.JPG|Nice and cute IMG_0848.JPG IMG_0849.JPG|The front of the shelf...... IMG_0850.JPG|the back of the shelf...... IMG_0851.JPG|the side of the shelf..... IMG_0852.JPG|and the other side of the shelf......a mirror. IMG_0853.JPG|This is co cool! IMG_0854.JPG|Looks like they're ready for some fun!! IMG_0855.JPG|Marisol and Jess IMG_0856.JPG|Nicki, Mia, and Chrissa IMG_0857.JPG IMG_0858.JPG|I want the desk IMG_0859.JPG|Lanie's shoes IMG_0860.JPG|Chrissa IMG_0861.JPG|Mia IMG_0862.JPG|Nicki IMG_0863.JPG|Marisol IMG_0864.JPG|Kailey IMG_0865.JPG|Lindsey IMG_0866.JPG|bitty baby (cute) IMG_0867.JPG|Kanani's couch IMG_0868.JPG|infront of the AGP LA IMG_0869.JPG|AGP LA IMG_0871.JPG|AGP LA (again)